Twist of fate
by Coral blue semi gloss
Summary: Rachel and best friend Brittany are at their highest point in their career and they couldn't be happier, but when two people who broke their heart years ago comes back as their mangers assistant will fate bring them back together?


This is my first fic ever I always wanted to write one so here it is. Glee doesn't belong to me it belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy. Tell me what you think.

* * *

"Rachel! Wake up were going to be late for our brunch with Jessica and Crystal" Brittany said. You would think since we went out last night and didn't come home till the sun was raising that she might consider canceling or just not showing up at all, but no she's up an early camper that is about to pour a bucket of water on me? "BRITTANY NO!" '_SPLASH' "_OMG WTF BRITT!" I yelled as she's holding onto her stomach face red as a tomato. "You should of have seen your face priceless but hey at least you showered. Seriously go get changed and be downstairs in ten cause the last time we were late we got a speech on how we should keep better time management and yada yada which I'm in the mood for so hurry up Berry." I groaned knowing that would happen so I get changed into a black skirt with a blouse and sandals with a touch of makeup. I made my way downstairs once I reached the bottom I looked for Brittany but she wasn't here "Britt?" I called. '_Beep Beep'_ Of course she is already outside she never was patience. I make my way outside and got into her range rover. "It's about time I was starting to think you fell back asleep." I wish lets just get this over with I said.

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me? You two are actually on time today around of applause everyone." Don't get use to it Jessica it was either get out of bed or another bucket of water poured on me. I shot Brittany a glare and she giggled. "Why didn't I think about that? Britt you are a genius." Rachel rolled her eyes at her mangers comment. The girls ordered their food and now were waiting in the mean while Crystal started to speak. "Jessica and I have to go to Vegas to make final touches for your album release party and Britt photo shoot. We are leaving tomorrow morning while we are awhile our new assistants are going to set up interview,meet and greets,and shoots for the both of you while we are away. We should be back in a week or two." You two finally fired those two snitches Rachel said amen Brittany pitched in. Jessica and Crystals old assistants had or have a vendetta against Rachel and Brittany ever since they turned them down. Which ended up badly since they sent TMZ photos of the two A Lister with different women throughout the years earning them the title Hollywood A Lister players. They didn't pay any attention to the comments shouted by the paparazzi or the negative comments in magazines all they cared about is what their fans thinks that's it. However being known as players the girls did have it difficult when it came for dates and relationships both girls try to have. There longest relationship after they became famous lasted no longer then four to six months before the A listers were accused of cheating and distances. That however doesn't stop Brittany and Rachel from trying to settle down but until then there's nothing wrong with having fun in the meanwhile. "Yes we finally did after all the photos they sold of you two to the tabloids that is why we hired two different girls from the girls will arrive at your house tomorrow afternoon around 1:30 to go over your schedules please don't try to make them quit or sleep with them while we are awhile." Both Brittany and Rachel smirked at the request and said "no promises." Little do they know the surprise they are in once tomorrow afternoon has in hold.

* * *

"Quinn!Where did you put the rest of your boxes I ran out?I need at least two more before we leave tomorrow"Santana said."Downstairs!You can have the rest of them I fished packing. Quinn went downstairs to the living room where Santana was packing. "I can't believe we will be living in New York tomorrow I'm going to miss L.A." Quinn sighed. "Same here Q but we got a better job offer there plus a bigger pay from what we earn here. "Your right S...do you think we will run into them" Santana sighed knowing who her best friend was talking about. "Honestly I don't know New York is a huge place plus they are both huge stars now that they probably travel all the time. Even if we did they probably won't talk to us after everything." One day we will meet again and I will be ready this time both girls said to themselves.


End file.
